Caught
by aangismyhomie
Summary: Grover and Juniper try to get some alone time in during the camp season between BOtL and TLO , but the campers won't leave them alone! Gruniper, Percabeth, Seckendorf, and...ClarissexChris Rodrigez.
1. No Privacy Makes an Unhappy Satyr

**Chapter 1! I'm not really that into Jover...or Gruniper, or whatever you want to call it, but I was in a Percy Jackson sort of mood and wanted to write some fanfic about it. This is my first PJ fic, so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

"WOAH!" Percy cried as he fell out of the tree, hitting the ground with a thump and a moan. Juniper and Grover, who up until this point had been kissing fervently, broke apart and gave a simultaneous sigh.

"Percy, this is what, the third time today?" Juniper asked, annoyed.

"Where's Tyson?" Grover teased, crossing his arms. "Isn't he usually with you when you spy on us?"

"Over here!" Tyson called with an enthusiastic wave. He had been cleverly hidden in the bushes with a video camera. Percy slapped himself in the forehead, frustrated, and tried to defend himself.

"Sorry guys, but when we made that bet-"

"Clarisse proposed that as a joke!" Grover insisted, cutting him off.

"No I didn't." Clarisse, who had been unseen until just now, jumped out of a nearby tree, a camera around her neck. "When I bet all of the cabins that I could catch you two making out more than anyone else, I meant it. And I think I'm winning, by the way."

"Why are you guys doing this, exactly?" Juniper snapped; her annoyance growing with every word the spies said. "It's not like there's anything to gain from humiliating me and my boyfriend."

"Because the Apollo cabin decided to make it more interesting by giving the winning cabin no chores for a month. And Chiron agreed to it, as long as we didn't fight about it and we set up clear rules about the bet." Annabeth interjected from a nearby rooftop.

"He agreed to let you humiliate us?" Grover inquired, shocked. "He would never!" Clarisse grinned.

"He didn't. He thinks the bet is about wall climbing, and he's out with the party ponies. Besides, Mr. D isn't gonna care that we're interrupting your face-mauling sessions." Grover opened his mouth to speak, but she continued, "Don't try reaching Chiron by Iris message, either. The Hermes cabin already stole all of your money and a lot of determined demigods are watching your every move." She grinned even wider. "I would just cooperate, goat boy. It's only for a week." Grover bleated mournfully.

"Clarisse, why would you ask everyone to interrupt our most private moments?"

"Because I like seeing you cry. Gods, Grover. Grow a pair." She rolled her eyes and jogged away.

"On that note, Tyson and I are gonna review our footage." Percy grinned and slipped away, dragging his gigantic half-brother behind him.

"Malcolm and I are going to go see if we got any clear shots." Annabeth waved from the rooftop. "See you guys later!" Juniper stuck her tongue out as Grover cried out in desperation.

"YOU COULD JUST SPY ON BECKENDORF AND SILENA!"

"They could, but Charlie would just leave Greek fire in their cabins." The sweet voice of Silena Beauregard directed Grover and Juniper's attention towards the bush she was hiding in with Beckendorf.

"You're spying on us too?" Juniper asked.

"Well, yeah. No chores for a month means a month without housekeeping cutting into time me and my siblings take keeping up our looks." Silena smiled at the thought.

"And no more chores cutting into workshop time." Beckendorf grinned and hugged his girlfriend.

"Um, doesn't that pit you against each other?" Grover asked, wary at the thought of competing against his girlfriend. "I could never compete with Juniper!"

"Actually, competition is great for the relationship." Selena assured. "Gives it that jealous, frustrated spark…ugh, I just turned myself on." She sighed and turned to her boyfriend. "Charlie, behind the oak tree next to the cabins in twenty minutes." She gave him a chaste kiss and skipped away. Grover and Juniper looked at the ground, trying to avoid the awkward silence.

"I'm just gonna go." Beckendorf departed quickly, much to the couple's relief. Juniper smiled at her satyr.

"Grover." She looked up at him, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Juniper." He replied, giving her a smirk that rarely ever graced his features.

"We're alone." She said, leaning towards him and puckering her lips.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Came a chorus of voices around them. Grover sighed sadly. It was only Monday.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Juniper is Vicious with a Pinecone

**Hi everybody!!! Here's chapter two. Um, please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

The next day involved the same level of intrusion upon the satyr and his private moments with a certain dryad. The only times Grover and Juniper could be together was during camp activities, but even then they had difficulty because they had to teach classes. Every five seconds they were within three feet of each other they heard a camera flash or the lens of a video camera being adjusted. And Grover had finally begun to break out of his shell; he was beginning to be himself more and more around Juniper and feel more comfortable showing affection without fear of messing up. However, the process was obviously stunted by the constant spying that cause Grover to grow self-conscious again. Juniper, meanwhile, had become a ticking time-bomb. She was getting so mad she didn't know when she was going to explode. After dinner, Grover finally got the courage to approach her.

"Hey Juni-"

"No." She replied with her back turned.

"Juniper!" He whined, bleating with protest.

"Grover, I don't want to humiliate you!" She protested as he tried to embrace her from behind.

"Juniper, you're not humiliating me!" He turned her around and wiped small green tears off her cheeks.

"But people tease you every time we're together!" He hugged her tenderly to stop the flow of her tears.

"No they don't. They're just trying to win the bet. Not Percy, Annabeth, or Tyson is trying to embarrass us. They just hate doing chores."

"We really do." Percy came out from behind a tree with a video camera in front of his face. Grover's calm expression morphed into one of frustration.

"Okay, what in Hades-"

"Just trying to win, Grover. Nothing personal." He zoomed in on Juniper.

"Percy, this is degrading!" Juniper pushed the camera away.

"Come on, Juniper! I'm not going to show this to anyone!" He insisted. Grover rolled his eyes.

"Except the entire camp."

"We're all family here! Literally!" Percy sighed. "If I don't win this-"

"Nothing changes." Juniper reminded him. "You just get like, two or three more chores."

"Okay, you're right. But I really, really want Annabeth to lose to me."

"I heard that!" The daughter of Athena called from above. "You're gonna lose to me, Seaweed brain!"

"Oh really? You're on!" He turned the camera back on Grover and Juniper. "Guys, please work with me." Juniper sighed, grabbed a pinecone and threw it at Annabeth as hard as she could. Annabeth lost her balance and tumbled out of the nearby tree, hitting the ground hard. Percy's jaw dropped.

"You just-" He started, but Juniper grabbed his camera, turned it towards Grover, and kissed her boyfriend fiercely. After about a minute, she broke apart from him, gasping for air.

"Satisfied?" She asked Percy. "Now you have footage she doesn't." The boy nodded and laughed.

"You need to agree to leave us alone tomorrow." Grover tried to look assertive, but he was still love-struck from Juniper's kiss and looked a little too dreamy for Percy to take him seriously.

"Fine. But if I miss any good footage, Grover's gonna lose some tin cans." Grover paled.

"You wouldn't!"

"I so would." Percy glared and walked away, leaving the couple alone (except for Annabeth, of course.).

"So…" Grover grinned at Juniper, only to be disappointed by her reply to his implied come-on.

"Sorry Grover, but we can't risk showing any PDA tomorrow. I better get Annabeth back to her cabin." She hauled Annabeth over one shoulder and started for the direction of the cabins when Grover stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Juniper, I-" she leaned forward, pecking him on the lips.

"That'll have to cover you for tomorrow. Bye, Grover." She slipped away, leaving a dreamy-looking satyr to himself.

"I got that!" Grover jumped at the sound of Percy's voice, but the son of the earth shaker was nowhere to be found.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. A Serious Leaf in the Story is Turned

**Hello again! This chapter is a short one (well, none of these are long but it's shorter than the others), but I hope it's still enjoyable. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

The next day was relatively peaceful. Once the campers realized that Grover and Juniper were avoiding each other they reluctantly backed off. However, this didn't stop Grover from approaching Percy (even though he was still annoyed about all of the spying). He was interested in something his friend had said yesterday and wanted to find out more. He found Percy in the arena polishing his sword, Riptide.

"Hey Percy." He greeted. Percy turned around and smiled.

"What's up, Grover?" Grover smirked. Percy knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Not much. I was just thinking about something you said yesterday." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"What did I say?"

"Well, I was just wondering why you want to beat Annabeth so badly." Percy blushed and turned away as Grover continued to pry. "You don't have any hard feelings towards her or anything, do you?" Percy didn't respond.

"We just aren't getting along right now."

"Anything to do with Rachel?"

"Maybe."

"Percy, Annabeth has saved your-"

"Yeah? She doesn't want anything to do with me!" Percy threw down his polishing cloth and turned to face Grover. "You think I want to be distant from her? Annabeth means the world to me!" A pregnant silence followed.

"Then why don't you tell her that?" Grover asked quietly. Percy grabbed the cloth up off the ground and continued polishing Riptide, turning away from his friend.

"She has Luke." He grumbled.

"Um, no she doesn't. Luke is possessed by the titan lord of time. I don't really think he's on the market right now."

"Well, if she had a choice she would pick him."

"I think you're scared."

"Am not."

"Yeah, you're scared. Of rejection." Grover sighed. "I went through the same thing with Juniper."

"Really?" Percy didn't sound very interested.

"Yeah. Why would she want a cowardly satyr over some other…thing?"

"Wow. That was the definition of profound."

"The point is, Percy, I took a risk. And look what I got!"

"A sarcastic wood nymph with a really short fuse."

"If you just insulted my girlfriend-"

"Sorry, Grover." Percy finally put down Riptide and sat down next to Grover. "It's just…Annabeth is so hard to read. And Rachel…she just tells you what she thinks."

"You want the easy way out?"

"Well…no, I don't. I just don't want a relationship where I drive someone nuts with every other word I say." He sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I'm such a seaweed brain." Grover laughed.

"Yeah…but Annabeth's into that." Grover smiled and clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I think you should give it another shot." Percy smiled.

"I think I will. Thanks Grover! I gotta go find her!" He got up and ran out of the arena happily. Grover gave a low laugh.

"You don't mess with a satyr, Jackson. Okay, you mess with me all of the time, but no one, and I mean no one, makes a rude remark about Juniper…"

**Ooh, we have an evil Grover! What will happen? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. A Son of Poseidon Chats with Annabeth

**One more chapter to go, guys! (This is more of a school week than a week week. ) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

On Thursday, Grover Underwood was no where to be found. Even Juniper didn't know where he was or what he was doing. Actually, the entire Hermes cabin was missing too, which caused some rumors of a possible alliance between them and Grover. The other cabins were beginning to panic.

"Damn…how are we supposed to win the bet if we can't find Grover?" Clarisse exclaimed about lunchtime to the rest of her table. Her siblings joined in her frustration while the Athena cabin compared their data and concocted a plan, plotting out positions for stationary cameras on a map and coming up with different strategies for not being seen.

The Hephaestus cabin was slaving over some kind of microscopic camera, frantic shouts of "no, don't drop it!", "O my gods, who lost the lens?" and "IT TOOK ME THREE YEARS TO MAKE! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR ENDOCRINE SYSTEM OUT OF YOUR BODY!" erupting from their table from time to time.

The Aphrodite cabin was busy modeling their spy outfits and making catty comments at one another, while the Apollo cabin was busy thinking of background music to present their footage with (at the moment they were considering "The Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang).

The Poseidon cabin sat by themselves at their table, Tyson eating enthusiastically and Percy staring dreamily at Annabeth, who was attempting to stab Malcolm in the eye with her knife.

"Why is Percy staring at Annabeth?" The young Cyclops asked his brother.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Tyson." Percy sighed as Annabeth chased Malcolm around the table, the knife held over her head.

Annabeth was looking through various books when a certain son of Poseidon knocked on the cabin's open door. She turned around and shut the book when she saw him, smiling in greeting.

"Hey, Tyson. What's up?" Tyson blinked, his large brown eye giving off a glint of innocence and curiosity.

"Why won't Annabeth and Percy talk to each other?" He asked. Annabeth blushed.

"Tyson, it's not that simple. Percy and I…we're having some…there are some complications right now."

"What complications?"

"We're just not getting along."

"Why?"

"Because…we can't, Tyson. It just isn't working right now. "

"Not a good answer."

"Tyson, we just can't, okay?"

"Annabeth likes Percy." Tyson decided. Annabeth's blush burned hotter.

"I do not! I just…" Tyson raised his eyebrow and smiled slyly. Annabeth sighed. "He has that mortal girl. He doesn't need me."

"Percy likes Annabeth back."

"Oh Tyson…I wish. I really wish he did, but…well…he doesn't. He likes Rachel, I can tell. Besides, we'd drive each other insane if we ever became a couple."

"I don't think so. I think Annabeth is scared." Annabeth snorted.

"Of what, Seaweed Brain? Why would I be scared of him?" There was a long pause.

"No. You are not afraid of Percy." Tyson agreed. "You are afraid of Percy dying in war against titans." Annabeth's eyes widened.

"How…how did you know?"

"Tyson is scared too. Does not stop me from loving Percy. Shouldn't stop you either, Annabeth."

"I already lost Luke, and I thought I lost Percy once. I can't…I can't lose him again."

"Percy won't lose."

"Tyson, I don't want to talk about this." Annabeth turned her back to him and continued leafing through books. "I'm sorry, but perhaps it would be best if you leave."

"I understand. Goodbye." Tyson left the cabin and looked around suspiciously. No one in sight. He approached a nearby tree and knocked three times. Juniper melted out of the tree.

"Gods, Tyson! Knock a little softer next time!" She was hunched over clutching her stomach.

"Sorry tree lady. Tyson has done his job."

"Grover got the footage?"

"Not exactly. Conversation took the wrong turn. Upset Annabeth." Juniper sighed.

"I assume you still want your reward?" Tyson nodded. Juniper sighed and handed him a hairbrush- one that was obviously used for the care of a horse. Tyson clapped happily and snatched the brush out of Juniper's hands.

"Now Rainbow have no more tangles! Thank you tree lady!" He gave her a bone-crushing hug and ran off, giggling like a madman.

**I know that probably wasn't the amount of Percabeth everyone wanted, but I want Rick to pair them up, not me. I probably couldn't pull that scene off (Besides, I wanted to frustrate all of you.). Please review!**


	5. Let's All Go to the Movies!

**Final chapter! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading my first PJatO fic, because I've had fun writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Finally, Friday came. Camp was a mess with everyone rushing around, putting the final touches on their videos or maybe trying to catch Grover and Juniper sharing a quick kiss or hug in between various camp chores. However, their attempts were in vain, because Grover was still nowhere to be found.

"Tree girl's hiding him somewhere." Clarisse grumbled to one of her cabin mates. Juniper, who was picking strawberries nearby, decided that this had to stop.

"Sorry Clarisse, but you'd be wrong there. I have no idea where he is." She abandoned her basket of strawberries and stomped over to the daughter of the war god. "Besides, what reason do I have to hide Grover?"

"Um, because you don't want anyone taping you two, obviously." She pointed out. Juniper put her forefinger to her chin in thought, tilting her head and innocently widening her eyes.

"Oh, right. They're trying to catch us together because of that bet you proposed last Sunday, right?" Juniper smirked. Clarisse glared.

"Where are you going with this?" She asked. Juniper giggled.

"Oh, I was just thinking, what reason could you possibly have for wanting all of the camp's attention on me and Grover?" Clarisse's cheeks flushed.

"Juniper…"

"I mean, it's strange. Because before you proposed that bet, everyone's attention was on YOU…"

"Watch what you're saying or I'm gonna shove my spear so far into your tree that even Atlas won't be able to get it out." Much to Clarisse's chagrin, Juniper only continued to giggle.

"You and Chris…holding hands by the campfire…" Juniper began to run, Clarisse in hot pursuit.

"Don't say anything about that to anyone, tree girl!" Clarisse threatened. Juniper only laughed, knowing that she wouldn't have to run for much longer. She sped up so she was out of sight and when she reached the big house, merged into one of the trees.

"Clarisse?" A voice called. Clarisse stopped running and blushed deeply, but a reluctant smile crossed her features. She turned to her boyfriend who was presently looking at her, obviously puzzled.

"Were you chasing Juniper?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

"Um…no, Chris. You know what, I'll see you later. I need to work on my video for tonight, anyway." Clarisse looked around and didn't see anyone, so leaned forward and kissed Chris full on the lips. He returned the kiss and looked after her dreamily when she broke the kiss and walked away. Juniper melted out of the tree and looked up.

"Grover, did you get that?" She asked quietly in hopes that no one nearby would hear. He ungracefully dropped out of the branches above, landing roughly on his butt.

"Yeah…that was painful. And falling out of the tree wasn't too pleasant either." He stood up proudly, video camera in hand. "Still, I have all the footage I need. Almost. I kind of wanted Percy and Annabeth blackmail, but I can barely get them to talk to each other…" Juniper frowned.

"You couldn't get anything from the Hermes kids? I thought they had tons of blackmail on everyone."

"They do, but all I could find on them was this one time they hugged in Athena's cabin. And that's not very good." Juniper shrugged.

"You should use it anyway. I bet it'll annoy them." There was an awkward pause. "We really are alone this time." She smiled. Grover gulped.

"You…you think?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, then, I-" Juniper cut him off with her lips and tossed the camera gently aside, tackling her satyr to the ground.

"Heh heh heh." Percy snickered in a bush next to the couple. "This is gold. And they're so wrapped up in each other that they don't even notice us. Isn't this great, Tyson?" His sibling (who was next to him, taping the "action") was on the verge of tears.

"Grover and Juniper are gross." Tyson whined.

The campfire had finally arrived. An old movie projector and screen had been set up, and Beckendorf had linked it up to his laptop so everyone could run their videos on DVDs. Grover finally re-appeared to the rest of the campers, but stuck to the edges of the crowd so he wouldn't cause a scene. The Ares cabin insisted on being first to present their movie.

"Okay, listen up!" Clarisse called over the campers, causing all other conversations to cease. "Here's the point system: Hugs are one half of a point, Kisses are one point, and full on tongue play is two points, unless it's really extreme, then it's three. We're all gonna count it up together, and Beauregard here is gonna tally up the points. You ready?" The campers cheered in response. "Okay, Beckendorf, roll the video!" Beckendorf clicked "play" and a slue of unorganized clips of groping and kissing fired off like wildfire. When the video concluded, the campers counted 28 hugs, 32 kisses, and about 5 full on make outs.

"Is it just me, or does Grover get it on a lot?" Percy whispered to Beckendorf, who nodded in agreement. In his place at the edge of the crowd, Grover blushed deeply. Juniper, who had snuck up behind him while the video was playing, turned a dark shade of green.

"56 points for Ares," announced Silena. "Next up is the Demeter cabin." The Demeter kids were confident because they had been able to disguise themselves with plant life around camp while they were filming. And their confidence paid off. Their video was slightly more organized then the Ares cabin, but focused more on the surrounding plant life than on Grover and Juniper. All in all, they topped Ares by two points (thanks to a particularly graphic meeting Grover and Juniper had had under a blueberry bush Monday morning).

"Well, that was…interesting." Silena recorded the points and announced that her cabin was up next. The Aphrodite kids did a cheer for their cabin when their video started. It was well organized (it included subtitles) and had a lot of quotes and poems about love in-between make out clips. Aphrodite proudly snatched first place with 69 points.

The Hephaestus cabin didn't do as well. Even though their video had tons of special effects and was overall really cool, they only earned 45 points. Apparently the loss of their tiny video camera put a huge dent in their amount of footage. Silena was thrilled as she announced the total, and called the Apollo cabin up for their turn. They didn't fare as well either, despite their awesome music (they decided on "Sit on my Face and Tell Me that You Love Me."). They only made it out with 40 points, but Juniper was ready to set her own tree on fire out of sheer embarrassment.

"Okay, Poseidon, you're up." Percy grinned and handed Beckendorf his DVD. Beckendorf looked around, confused.

"Where's Tyson?" He asked.

"Well, he sort of attempted to stab his eye out after seeing Grover and Juniper this afternoon. We caught them near the big house."

"Doing what?" Beckendorf asked, fearing the worst. Percy nodded, confirming his fears. Beckendorf shook his head, trying to expel the mental image.

"So, Tyson's in the infirmary?" He tried to change the subject as he inserted the disc.

"Yeah. He missed his eye and scratched his face."

"Tell the big guy I hope he gets better." Beckendorf requested, pulling up the player and starting the video. Percy and Tyson had done a good job. The video had some good special effects and flowed well, but the astounding thing was just how much they had caught. They topped all of the other cabins with 70 points. Silena was dumbfounded as she announced the total.

"I guess Percy and Tyson win." Percy was just about to break into a victory song and dance when he was cut off by the dramatic entrance of the Hermes cabin. They seemed to come out of all directions, running out of the woods and up from the beach, from the direction of the strawberry fields, everywhere.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Travis and Connor Stoll announced in unison. All of the campers turned to face them.

"Um…you guys have been missing for like, two days." Percy pointed out.

"We still have a video." Connor handed a DVD to Beckendorf, who set it up without protest. Silena added them onto the score sheet. The opening titles started.

And the video lasted for three hours.

The Hermes cabin had been keeping tabs on everyone with camera on a daily basis- so getting together a ton of footage of Grover and Juniper was no problem. Their disappearances were explained by the length of the video- they needed all of the cabin's members to edit the thing. They won, hands down, with 175.67 points. Actually, Grover himself contributed to their winnings- in exchange for them compiling a massive blackmail video to use in convincing the campers to never set up a bet like that again.

**That was a long chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this, because it was a heck of a lot of fun to write. Please review!!!**


End file.
